


Under Lantern Lights

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genshin Impact, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Introspection, Kissing, Liyue Lantern Rite (Genshin Impact), M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sibling Incest, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Rinne thinks wishing to a god during the Liyue Lantern Rite Festival is some bullshit. After all, things can only ever come true as a result of chance and one's efforts, and wishing to a god never did HIM any good. But if it's to put a smile on his cute little brother's face, then maybe sometimes humoring some bullshit is okay.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Under Lantern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is a birthday gift for a friend of mine so i hope she likes it!! ^^ and anyone else who reads it too! I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus bc school is completely kicking my ass and honestly this wasn't even supposed to go on ao3 because it was going to be short, but i think 1k is long enough to be here maybe lol? oh well!
> 
> i rly wanted to include smth about eternal love bc inazuma's ideal is eternity but TT couldn't fit it in. rip...
> 
> i do still occasionally post short writing off of ao3 on my twitter @somniumfaults so check em out if you'd like! :D

Rinne thought wishing to a god was stupid. Wishes didn’t make the pain of their childhood get better when the adults of their lives decided the only way a lesson could be learnt was by being beaten into their skin until it bruised. It didn’t give them freedom to play around like the other children, and it didn’t stop the tears from rising up from the pain both in his heart and on his skin. Tears that once upon a time were from sorrow and hurt, but had in the span of a childhood changed into resentment. Tears that whispered angry promises into his ears that one of these days, he would leave. He would get to do everything he was ever denied. He would get to experience the freedom suffocated out of his lungs from the very moment he took his first breath, and then when he came back, he would show them all for the second time over. They wouldn’t be able to drain the freedom from his blood or cut the wings sprouting against the skin of his back, and when graced with his presence once again, Rinne would set the prison built up just for him aflame. He would reveal to every callous adult within the infrastructure that the wings they cut time and time again were really those of a phoenix, blooming their brightest after what was known was gone. It would be a new start for everyone, and Rinne would show them just the kind of leader he could be after given the chance to flourish outside of his hometown’s outdated monarchical constraints.

… Wishes didn’t do that; hard work and taking gambles did. It was precisely the failure of wishes which pushed him to the levels of desperation that it took to flee an entire continent, finding home where it needed to be. Finding _family_ across the seven nations of Teyvat who were willing to accept him for who he was no matter the lows that were fallen to, something more than could be said for the “family” back home… except for one. The tenacious little boy who had grown into an equally as stubborn young man so dazzling Rinne could hardly bear to look at him.

“Nii-san, look! They’re starting!”

The lanterns of Liyue’s skies framed his face, and Rinne was sure the power of Hiiro’s smile would have been enough to light them all if they had tried. It was wide, bright, and most of all, beautiful. There was nobody in all of Teyvat who would have been immune to Hiiro’s charms, and Rinne was no exception. He just happened to be the lucky bastard who got their feelings reciprocated back.

“I can see that, cutie,” He pushed his contemplation aside with a swift swoosh forward, pressing a deep yet chaste kiss to Hiiro’s giddy lips. The lantern was lifted up above them, and as Rinne pressed two more feather-light kisses to either side of Hiiro’s jaw, he spun him around to look out over the pavilion once again. The lantern was gently placed back within Hiiro’s waiting hands. “You should be focusing those big eyes of yours on that instead of paying attention to your big brother over here. Unless you want _me_ to be a once a year occasion too? Damn…”

Hiiro squirmed to try and face Rinne once again to no avail and had to settle for wrinkling his eyebrows as he sulkily played with the delicate lantern in his hands. “ _Nii-san…_ Don’t joke about that kind of thing… If you disappeared again then I’d be really upset, and then I’d have to go looking for you all over again. I don’t ever want to be apart from your side _ever again_.”

Rinne huffed a laugh into Hiiro’s hair, the red strands as soft and light to the touch as the cotton candy from back in Fontaine. He sort of felt bad for teasing him when that was still a sore spot for him, but they both knew the threats were empty so it was fine, he supposed.

“Sorry, sorry… I couldn’t help teasing my impossibly cute lil bro. C’mon, aren’t you gonna make your wish? If you keep waiting then they’re gonna finish, y’know?”

Hiiro grumbled and continued to sulk, but as Rinne thumbed over his hands, he was worn down like a stone in a creek. His expression perked up and finally, the conversation continued.

“Mm! I already finished writing my wish! But… are you sure you don’t want to release one too, Nii-san…? There’s still room on mine for another wish…”

His chin perched atop of Hiiro’s head, Rinne hummed. He still thought making wishes was complete bullshit, because nothing came free in this world but… if it was for Hiiro’s smile, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to humor bullshit from time to time.

“Alright, alright… Close your eyes then. Give me a sec.” The half-dried brush from earlier was stolen from over Hiiro’s ear and the wish hastily scrawled onto the materia. It was poorly legible and honestly, kind of sad to look at, but it was the thought that counted so Rinne put it in his book as a win. The brush was tucked back over his own ear this time and with a kiss to Hiiro’s, Rinne allowed him to look back out again.

“Let’s get this show on the road, yeah? Think it’s about time this bad boy joined the rest and showed ‘em who makes the best lanterns in all of Teyvat.” Rinne grinned when the commentary pulled a giggle out from Hiiro. “Ready?”

“Mmhm.”

Their hands sharing skin as lovers do, the two of them lifted up their lantern to release a wish to a god of a land they by all technicality, did not belong to. Yet for the two of them, their homes had become whatever land the other sibling laid foot on. One day, certainly, they would return back to their hometown in Inazuma, but for now they were content to find peace in the arms of each other.

“Happy Lantern Rite, Nii-san!”

“Happy Lantern Rite, Hiiro.”

####

“By the way, Hiiro, what did you wish for anyways?”

“It’s a secret! Tatsumi-senpai says it won’t come true otherwise!”

“I won’t tell anyone, promise…!”

“Nii-san, no! Stop it! Ack–– _Nii-san! Ahahaha!”_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with Nii-san, no matter what. I want to be able to support him forever._

**Let me live up to his expectations from here on out, yeah? If there’s one heart I don’t want to break again, it’s his.**

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments, kudos, and subscriptions are greatly appreciated! feel free to follow and support me on my twitter @somniumfaults where i post twitter exclusive drabbles, updates, and more!


End file.
